everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adelhelm Sweetlips' Diary
Chapter 1 Ugh. Today I received an unwelcome visit from Odette and Wilford. They caught me mid-scheme with another student, and were going to out me to the whole school! Luckily, Faybelle had my back. Trust me; I know she’s not doing it for me. If it came out that I was helping her with her evil schemes, my reputation would be ruined forever after! I should hexplain hexactly what we were up to. It was brilliant, if I do say so myself. We’re currently in the process of convincing the entire school that I’m reforming her! That way, no one questions why I, the good, sweet son of the Dwarf, is hanging out with a dark fairy like herself. Oh, but don’t think I don’t know that she’d turn her back on me if the right price was paid. I’m not worried about it because I’m definitely seen as more trustworthy than she is. She knows that as well. That’s why we make such a hexcellent duo. Odette and Wilford think they can just waltz in and ruin my life here at school. They already graduated! Besides, they’re already trying to ruin my life without messing it up at school. They’re so afraid of leaving the kingdom, they keep refusing to participate in our shared destiny. I don’t know what their problem is. Don’t they know we can’t have our happily ever after unless they start making a mockery of themselves? But enough about them. I don’t want to clog up my ''diary pages with Grimm stories about my cousins. Faybelle and I really have a good thing going on. If I somehow get found out, she just admits to cursing me. If she gets punished, I can convince some critters to do the chores for her. I don’t mind that she’s spellbindingly beautiful either. Now, if she only ate some honey once in a while… Never mind. Here, Diary, I’ll give you a treat, and tell you how we met. It starts during my first year at Ever After High. While I’ve always been cunning, I didn’t learn about manipulation tactics until I watched Faybelle. I managed to get involved in some drama surrounding her (I’ll explain that in more detail another day). To put it simply, I came out on the good end, even though it had nothing to do with me. I even got my own feature on MirrorCast (one of my finer moments.) Faybelle approached me herself, in private, and called me out. We ended up making a deal. I get her out of her punishments, she gets a little more leeway in her sinistry, and my reputation goes even higher. So, why would I write all this down on paper, when I certainly don’t want anyone to find out about my secret side? Well, let’s just say this Diary has been sprinkled with a bit of dark fairy magic… Speak of the fairy, we have a meeting tonight in the Tower. I’ll see you in the next chapter, Diary. '''Chapter 1.3' So today was Spring Fair-est. It started out spelltastic, but ended up in a major disaster. Kitty Cheshire’s mother managed to curse several people in the school, causing our personalities to switch. Faybelle and I were… genuinely helping people. I’m so good at hiding myself so I looked rather normal… but I think some people may have noticed something was amiss with Faybelle. After the Wonder drained out of Ever After, the curse was lifted. But at that point, we were so exhausted, no one really cared what happened during the curse. But like I said before… I don’t really want to talk too much about negative stuff in here. The point is that we have hatched a brand new plan. So the Storybook of Legends is in Wonderland. I managed to overhear that Raven Queen discussing a plan to head on out to Wonderland to look for it very soon… Faybelle is going to head to Apple White’s meeting to try and get in on the action, in secret. If she can get her hands on that Storybook of Legends… why, we might be able to save the school, and our destinies! How hexciting! Chapter 1.4 Ugh… An utter failure. Can’t really blame Faybelle, though. Raven was being overly cautious about trying to cast the Wonderland cure spell, so Faybelle tried it herself. Something went wrong, and she turned into a sheep. Luckily, however, animals are my spellciatly. What a shame, though. I heard that instead of helping her, the other Royals just laughed in her face. No wonder she’s evil. So, Raven and her little crew went on a big adventure in Wonderland, which resulted in them eventually curing the curse. But what I’m really frustrated about is that they got rid of the Storybook of Legends! I mean, they just did it all on their own without even asking the vast majority of the school. How spellfish. Faybelle and I took our own little trip to Wonderland and were decked out in some absolutely ridiculous but low-key hextastic outfits. My flower crown turned into a literal flower crown. My cloak became lined with fur—faux, I hope—and the golden designs spread even more intricately. My boots grew nearly up to my knees, and my pants puffed out a bit. And my hair: I didn’t see it myself, but Faybelle said it gained some new fancy color streaks. Whatever after, I prefer my normal style. Faybelle, on the other hand, was adorned with a massive, brightly colored dress, and her hair twisted into a braid. I believe her wings also transformed into rock candy? I would have liked to have a taste, but she wouldn’t let me in a million years. Category:Diaries Category:Adelhelm Sweetlips Category:Canon Characters